petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Champion
The Champion is the third Petronas Stories ''comic, released on October 30, 2011. In ''The Champion, a wishful child Dan Timbly is seen by a retired Element Duel trainer, who sees an opportunity in him. Plot Dan Timbly is watching Helliar’s announcement of the first-ever Element Duel World Championship before going to sleep. He sleeps of being the best Element Duel fighter before waking up and heading to school on a cold and dark October morning. He witnesses a thief running away with a stolen bag and decides to act. After jumping on the thief and returning the bag to the woman, Dan is approached by Wada, who asks him if he wants to fight. Dan accepts, and the two head to the ‘Practice Arena’.They pass by Helliar along the way, who Wada claims he knows. In the arena, they meet Garemu, who is training. Later, Dan rushes to his school, where he stumbles upon the headmaster Zuro Karleuša. Zuro believes Dan is late because he was in a pub or in a public house. Back home, Dan is confronted by his mother who was told by the headmaster that her son was in a public house. Dan goes training and in the process talks to Garemu. He learns that Wada, his new trainer, is trying to regain his former and short glory which he lost because his Element Duel fighter died by falling in lava after Wada forgot to equip him with protective clothes. Dan decides to visit Wada at his home, but learns from Wada’s relative that Wada suddenly ended up in a hospital due to heart problems. As Dan confronts Wada in ‘Petronas General Hospital’, he is said to visit the best Element Duel fighter, Kobrioce LeMuerta, and ask him for a new trainer. Dan approaches Kobrioce in the ‘Main Arena’, but Kobrioce refuses to let him participate in the tournament and doesn’t give him a new trainer. Dan then reconciles with his mother. In the hospital, Wada dies in front of Dan’s eyes after being given some unusual pills by doctor Mihael Konpijutor. Dan heads to the newly built ‘Arena’ where he stands on a starting position, hoping that one day he would fight there. Locations * Petronas City ** Conference Building ** Blue/Green House ** Main Arena ** Sandstone Building with Balconies ** Wool Factory "Kling-Klong" ** Helliar's Second Lighthouse ** Practice Arena ** Tomislav Jantol High School ** Small Cobblestone House ** Petronas General Hospital ** Arena Character appearances In order of appearance # Helliar # Dan Timbly (First appearance) # Lara Timbly (First appearance) # Lukas Retriver # Old lady (First appearance) # Wada (First appearance) # Garemu (First appearance) # Zuro Karleuša (First appearance) # Hiro Mitaro (First appearance) # Hospital woman (First appearance) # Kobrioce LeMuerta (First appearance) # Mihael Konpijutor (Seen briefly) Trivia * This story was supposed to be more dramatic than other stories, thus having a sort of a 'sad ending'. * It was somewhat based on movies such as The Fighter ''and ''Warrior. Category:Petronas Stories Category:Original Petronas Stories